The purpose of this proposal is to support completion and primary data reduction and analyses for a series of studies dealing with early social developmental processes. The studies focus on the influence of infant characteristics on adult behavior and how these might effect social interactions from both the infant's and adult's perspective. In three quasi-experimental procedures, the effects on adult behavior of the attribution to the infant of particular appearance or behavior characteristics are examined. First, we asked mothers to display general themes in interaction with their infants. Second, for mothers we attributed arbitrarily some behavior characteristic to the infant. Third, for infant nurses we assigned arbitrarily a gender label to the infant. The pattern of adult responses in interaction with the infant were videotaped. We plan to analyze these patterns of interaction under each condition, and how these patterns relate to situational and demographic variables. These data will fill a considerable void in our knowledge of early social development and, where anomalies are found in adult-infant interaction systems, could provide bases for remediation.